The Kandronian Chronicles Pt 1: The Revalation
by Steve-0
Summary: A powerful new enemy threatens the Animorphs. This is my first, please be gentle.


# The Kandronia Chronicles

**"The Revelation"**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1**

**"Jake"**

  
  
  
  


My name is Jake. I can't tell you my last name, or where I live, because of _them_. Who are they? Yeerks. For exactly two years my friends and I have been fighting off an army of alien parasites who have been secretly taking over the human race. The yeerks are tiny gray slugs that take control of their host's bodies by wrapping entering their brains and taking over their thoughts. I know they sound harmless, but trust me you don't ever want to underestimate the yeerks. They had already conquered two civilizations, and they're working on a third. The first two civilizations were the Hork Bajir and the Taxxons. The Hork Bajir were peaceful creatures with fearsome claws and talons which they used to rip tree bark which was their main food source. Then the yeerks invaded their planet and are now using their bodies as weapons. The Taxxons are a cannibalistic species that resemble a giant centipede with teeth. The Taxxons were voluntary hosts, meaning they actually allow the yeerks to make them into Controllers.

A Controller is what we call something infested with a yeerk. My brother Tom is one, and so are countless others. The worst thing is you can never tell, if someone is a controller or not. They could be anyone, your family, your friends, even your teachers could be one. There is only one more species that has been controlled, and thankfully there is only one controller. The Andalites. Only one yeerk has ever taken over an Andalite's body. That yeerk is our toughest opponent for with an Andalite body he has the power to acquire the DNA of any species. That Yeerk is also the leader of the invasion of Earth, and that yeerk is Viser Three. For over three years my friends and I have been trying to keep the Visser from taking over this planet, hoping that one day the Andalites would return to Earth and rid us of the yeerks forever.

You will hear from the other Animorphs as well, but right now I want to tell you about what I found out last night after my brother Tom had returned from a Sharing meeting. The Sharing is a type of club that the yeerks use to recruit new hosts. My brother Tom had become one of the head members, along with our vice-principal, Chapman. I had morphed my dog, and locked him in my room so I could eavesdrop on my brother and one of his fellow members, whom he had brought home with him.

"The Kandronoids are coming to Earth." The stranger said.

"Are you sure? I thought they were just a fairy tale. Does Visser Three know?" Tom asked as he scratched my ear.

"No, not yet, but I think they wants to take over the invasion of Earth. We picked up their ships on our radar." The stranger said

"I will contact Viser 3 immediately. Thank-you Innus 57." Tom said dismissing the strange controller. That was my cue to leave, I rushed downstairs and out the doggie door. I demorphed in an empty ally near a payphone. I called Cassie at the barn.

Cassie and I have grown really close over the years and we just celebrated a two year anniversary since the day we decided to go steady.

"Hello, Cassie?" I asked.

"Hello Jake, what's wrong?" She could tell by my voice that something was wrong.

"Get the others, we need to talk." I kept my message brief in case someone else was listening in.

**Chapter 2**

**Ax**

My name is Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill, my friends call me Ax. I am not from this Earth, but I protect it all the same. I am an Andalite, my people have fight the yeerks at all cost, and one day we will defeat them. Now I belong to a much smaller army, The Animorphs. It consists of my "nonlith" nephew Tobias, His brave and beautiful girlfriend Rachel, her cousin, our leader, and my Prince, Jake, his comical, yet wise best friend Marco, and his warm-hearted girlfriend, Cassie. We were gathered in Cassie's barn once again to discuss our next mission as we had done for three years now.

"Kandronoids? What are they, the yeerk's household pets?" Rachel asked somewhat annoyed. 

"Yeah right, Rach. That controller was an Intergalactic UPS man." Marco quipped.

Whatever they are, I agree with Jake that it can't be good for us. Tobias added seriously from his perch on the rafters.

What's your take on this Ax?" Jake asked me.

The Kandronoids were just a myth many Andalites used to frighten each other.

"Like ghost stories?" Cassie asked.

Yes, they were an ancient race of alien warlords, that were smarter than the Andalites, stronger than the Hork-Bajir, more ruthless than the Taxxons, and more evil than the Yeerks. They come from the planet of Kandrona, where the Yeerks gain their nutrients, but there was never any scientific proof that they actually existed. I continued.

So why would the yeerks believe they were coming here? Tobias asked.

The Yeerks travel frequently to Kandrona, to obtain chunks of it's surface for their Kandrona rays. It is possible they have been able to establish proof of these creatures. I said.

"This is just great as if we didn't have enough with the Yeerks, now we have to worry about an invasion by a race of super aliens! What happened to the Andalites? Huh, Ax, why haven't they returned yet? I think they forgot about us!" Marco said his voice loud with rage. He was tired of this war, and his anger towards my people was justified. In a way, I was angry at them too, they had said they would return two years ago, and I have not received word since. I couldn't respond to Marco's allegation, luckily Tobias came to my rescue.

The Andalites will come. Tobias said.

"How do you know, Tobias? It's been four years, and none of us has heard anything. Wake up, Tobias, it's hopeless." Rachel asked with conviction. I saw her words go through him like a knife through the heart, in a flash of feathers he stormed out of the barn.

"Tobias....wait!" Rachel called after him, but he was gone. Cassie gave her a dirty look, she tried to shrug it off, but I could see she was sincerely sorry for what she said. 

"Let's stick the task at hand here, people." Jake said sternly trying to get everyone in order.

"What do you think we should do?" Cassie asked.

"We need to talk to the Chee if anyone knows about this new invasion it would be them." Marco said.

"We should also find out the Yeerks perspective on this. That means a covert operation. So only a few of us need to go to that big Sharing meeting. Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked at Rachel, but she just stared at the barn door.

"I'm going after Tobias." She said silently, morphed into a bald eagle and flew out. Marco watched with his mouth agape.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday. Rachel turning down a dangerous mission. Well if Rachel gets a safe assignment, so do I. I'm going to get Erek." Marco said as he left the barn. 

"So I guess that leave you, me, and Cassie." Jake told me.

"Yes, Prince Jake." I said.

"Don't call me 'prince.'" He smiled.

"Yes, Prince Jake." I said.

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias**

I flew as far away from the barn as I could. I didn't care where I was going I just had to get away. I found myself at the construction site. The place where it all began. I was so young, so naive, back then. I had less feathers and was taller too. I perched upon a steal beam of an unfinished building and stared up at the sky.

Tobias.. A familiar called inside my head. It was Rachel.

Came to finish the fight? I said bitterly, I didn't want to say it but, not only could Rachel bring out the best of me, she could also bring out the worst.

Ouch. Okey I deserved that. She said she seemed hurt.

I come in peace. I'm sorry about what I said, it's just I'm tired of fighting.

You?

I know hard to believe, but I am. I'm tired of Yeerks, and Chee, and Ellimists, and Andalites. I just want to be normal. I missed the best years of my life fighting, pretending to be brave, and hating every minute. Rachel said, if she wasn't in morph I think she would be crying. I nestled close to her. It must have been funny to see a hawk and an eagle cuddling. In nature we were mortal enemies, a relationship that would seem impossible, but we did it. Rachel and I have done it.

Rachel, remember that night at the construction site?

How could I forget?

I was the last to leave, Elfangor, when he died. His last word has stuck with me ever since that night. It kept me going on all these years, and it keeps me going today. I told her.

What was it?

Hope. I told her. You should demorph.

Before she could respond a black glint appeared in the sky. It grew as it neared us. Rachel looked at me.

Yeerks? She asked fearfully.

No. This is something different. I said as I flared my wings, and flew higher.

The ship was huge. It hovered just yards from us.

Prepare yourselves. It commanded in thought-speak.

They used thought speak! It's the Andalites! Rachel said as she flew up closer to the ship. 

Not even the Andalites can help you, human. The voice boomed confidently. Human? How did this thing know Rachel was human. If it could see through the morph, and told the Yeerks we'd be toast.

What did you just call me?Rachel asked in disbelief

You are human aren't you? You and Jake, and Cassie, and Marco. Ax is an Andalite, and your hawk friend here is a half-breed. It said.

How do you know all of this? I asked.

Simple, we Kandronians try to learn everything from our enemies before we destroy them. The ship said that's when I noticed the hatch opening, and a creature began to slowly emerge.

To Be Continued...


End file.
